The Unknown, The Unseen
by The-Chosen-One-01
Summary: This story is about a girl that dies, and somehow when she dies she gets Resurrected into the Wizard101 game


The Unknown. The Unseen.

Chapter One: Revenge.

I thought it would have a nice feeling, quick and painless. That's a lie above all. My name is Skylar, I'm 18, this is the story on how I died.

I'm like most teenagers, Normal life… Except I get bullied a lot, I get called; Whore, Slut, Ugly, Stupid, Bitch, Retard, Homosexual, Gay, Lesbian, etc… They think it doesn't hurt me, they think I don't feel pain. I do. I cry every night thinking of ways to die, I never really thought it would happen.

The man in black grabbed my arm and exclaimed "you are going to have to come here eventually… come now…" I had so much terror in my eyes as the man came closer and closer to me. "Come… Now…" "NO!" I screamed and started to run. Where can I run? I asked myself. I was in an empty room with no doors, no windows, no way out. The man chuckled and said "You can't run from me." as he put a slight smile on his face. "Am I going to die" tears fell down my cheek.

"And that's how you cross multiply" Mrs. Leah said and smiled at her students. _"Another nightmare"_ I thought to myself. The bell rang. I looked at the window and smiled "Another nice day today" as someone started blocking my view. Destiny smirked at Mara and said "Hey, whore!" I looked down at my feet and tried to stay silent _"I'm not going to let them get to me."_I repeated quietly to myself as I started to walk away. Mara grabbed my hand and asked forcibly "and where do you think you're going?" I tried to make her lose her grip on my hand, nothing was working. Destiny grabbed a knife from her pocket, and put it to my neck she smiled and said "Don't try to run from us. We will find you." I yelled as hard as I could sometimes I thought death was a better option than living here, with people who will make my life seem like death. Finally someone came to my aid, I ran away the second Mara's arm lost its grip.

"You seek revenge." Said the man in black with a dull voice "H- how do you know..?" The man in black resembled a grim reaper. I was unable to see his face, he carried a long Scythe. "I'm watching you." He slowly said. I was scared; my body was trembling in fear. "If you seek revenge I can help you." My eyes widened with hope as I quickly asked "can you?!" "Yes, but, everything comes with a price." His voice, still dull as hell. "What's the price?" I asked with joy "Death." He slowly responded. My eyes widened no longer joyful. "Why would I die because of them that's not fair!" "Things in life aren't always fair." He said as he slowly started to fade away. "If you do want die, recite this chant and your grievance shall be avenged: _"O thánatos tha érthei se afoutoús pou periménoun, allá egó to thélo tóra. thánato érchontai se ména . tóra."_

I awoke. Was it real? I started to recite the chant _"O thánatos tha érthei-" _I was unable to recite no more, my heart hurt, it was beating faster and faster, I took all my energy to go downstairs to get some water, I started drinking as a man in black started walking towards me he slowly said "It was real…" I spit out my water "W- Who are you?!" I asked "I am the keeper of death." He put his hand on the counter and the counter started to melt of the heat. I screamed, my mom came rushing down "What's wrong?" she asked. The man was gone but the counter is burnt. It wasn't a dream. "Nothing." I slowly replied.

When I got to school Destiny, Mara, and everyone else in their "gang" were waiting for me. I bit my lip _"Should I recite the chant?" _I thought to myself, Destiny smirked and said "I told you, you can't run." She grabbed me as I started reciting the words… _"O thánatos tha érthei-" _Mara looked at me confused and asked "What's this shit your saying?" I didn't stop, ignoring the pain. _"se aftoús pou periménoun , allá egó to thélo tóra." _"What the fuck?" Destiny asked _"thánato érchontai se ména . tóra." _My body felt hot, I felt like I was burning. I was dead.

The end.. of chapter ONE :D


End file.
